


And They Were Soulmates

by Writing_rogue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, He's just bitter, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: ...Oh my god they were soulmates. A collection of short soulmate AU's for Detriot become human.





	1. Chlorophyll

Ralph frowned lost in his thoughts as he walked toward the garden supply store to get some more plant food for his orchids. He was supposed to be happy the revolutions was a success he was free, Ralph knew that he should have been happy but it to him seemed that he was made to suffer. It’s not that things hadn’t gotten better for him they had. He had gotten his face fixed by a nice android named Simon and lived in an apartment above the flower shop he worked at now. Things were going well for him and for a time he was happy, but then the discovery came _androids could have soulmates_.

For a long time, it had was believed that they couldn’t have soulmates, after all, how, why would a machine need a soulmate when they couldn’t feel emotions. But there were doubts before whispers, questions about why no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t seem to code and android that could see color. There were rumors of Android whose codes had evolved changed after they met a new person of androids who seemed to know what color was beyond the names told them by their owners when they wanted something specific. But until the revolution, no android had dared say anything about color for fear of being seen as defective and being deactivated. After the revolution though androids refused to hide their love anymore and the rumors of androids who had soulmates were confirmed.

Usually, it wouldn’t bother him the monochrome of the world there were plenty of androids who had yet to meet their soulmates, after all, they had been free a short while, and it was hard work to find your soulmate in the sea of humans and androids around the world. No, normally this fact wouldn’t have upset Ralph, but Kara had come to visit him. Kara had found her soulmate already, Luther, they were so sweet together so loving living in a world full of color that Ralph couldn’t see, and he found himself growing jealous. It was an ugly feeling like the anger and fear he had so often felt living in that old run-down house. He hated feeling it, but he couldn’t seem to stop after all the universe had put him through so much suffering didn’t he deserve that kind of joy and contentment. The android tried to push those thoughts out of his head as he went into the store grabbing several packages of plant food off the shelf retraining himself from crushing them in his hands due to the emotional turmoil he couldn’t escape. He took a deep breath trying to calm down before quickly turning around the corner of the aisle planning to bury himself in his work until this feeling went away. But instead, he came crashing straight into you knocking you down onto the floor. He closed his eye’s scolding himself internally for not paying attention and hearing you coming.

“Ralphs sorry he was…” He trailed off as he opened his eyes and saw your dress, your brilliantly, beautifully, bright _blue_ dress. His eyes flickered around him the colors almost overwhelming him with their vibrancy making him let out a small giggle that he couldn’t contain before they settled back on you. You blinked up at him from your place on the floor just as shocked as he was. Slowly your lips turned up into a wide smile, and you got up off the floor. You stared into each other’s eyes for a moment just smiling still awestruck at the beauty of the world now in color.


	2. First Impressions

Gavin hated his soulmate tattoo with a passion since it showed up on his sixteenth birthday. He remembered being so excited to get it hoping he would get something complimentary or at least funny but no what he got emblazoned on his right forearm was,  _ God what an asshole _ . What kind of first impression was that? It took him years to get over being upset about his stupid tattoo, deciding that it must have been his soulmate who was the real asshole not to even give him a chance before making such a snap judgment.

   Gavin knew it was going to be a bad day already anger boiling just below the surface of his skin. Luck for him as he was having his morning coffee in the break room with his partner he found the perfect target to direct it towards.

   “Look at that. Our friend, the plastic detective, is back in town. Congratulations on last night very impressive.” He says watching as the plastic prick wanders in, moving into his space to intimidate him. “Never seen an android like you before, What model are you?” 

   “RK800. I’m a prototype.” The android says.

“A prototype? Android detective, so machines are gonna replace us all, is that it?” He says feeling his anger rise just a little bit more at the idea of a fucking machine putting him out of a job that was supposed to be safe. Gavin decides the robot needs to be put in his place. “Bring me a coffee dipshit.” It’s only a moment's hesitation, but the fact that the machine isn’t following a direct order irks him.  “GET A MOVE ON!”

   “I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.” Now that comment really made his blood boil.

   “Oh,” he says before ramming his fist into the robots gut feeling satisfaction as it was brought to his knees. It was short lived though as he felt his soulmate tattoo burn, he quickly scanned the area his eyes meeting with a civilian sitting on the other side of one of his college desks.  _ So you’re the bitch _ . He thought to himself watching as you grab your forearm likely feeling the same type of burning sensation. Turning back to the android he quickly finished what he started “Stay out of my way, or next time you won't get off so easy.” He says flicking the androids dumb face before walking straight towards you ready for yet another fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst, But I'm willing to do a part 2 where you actually learn to get along if y'all want it. Go ahead and yell at me in the comments.


End file.
